This invention relates generally computer networks, and more particularly to store-and-forward networks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,449 xe2x80x9cModeling Arrangements,xe2x80x9d Aish describes a set of building blocks as a computer input device for architectural applications. The blocks were geometric solids with connectors on some of the faces, and could be changeably interconnected to form different modeling arrangements whose geometric structure could be read by a computer. Each block had an identifier, which when used as an index into a file of information about the blocks, permitted 3-D renderings to be made of the physical model. Aish devised an approach to reading out the structure of a modeling arrangement that kept the circuitry in each block to a minimum. A host computer directed a search of the structure, selecting one block at a time. That block""s identity was read, then neighbors detected and control passed from that block to a neighbor, and so on, until an exhaustive search of the structure had been completed.
Evans, in xe2x80x9cIntelligent Building Blocks,xe2x80x9d Architect""s Journal, Jan. 30, 1985, pp. 47-54, mentions that other information, such as material properties and costs, could also be associated with such blocks, permitting the computer to prepare various architectural analyses and reports about the modeled structures.
Frazer, in xe2x80x9cAn Evolutionary Architecture,xe2x80x9d Architectural Association, 1995, describes a more ambitious series of prototypes of machine-readable modeling tools. In general their approach to reading the modeling structure followed Aish""s, although they tried several different kinds of building elements, and used them for a variety of applications. In one embodiment, each of Frazer""s blocks had eight bits of state reflected in eight LEDs that could be controlled by a host computer. One of the blocks was equipped with six mercury tilt-switches to determine the orientation of the entire model. Another block had magnet-sensitive reed-switches embedded in external cladding panels. As the computer came to poll that block for its identify, the state of these switches could affect the result in a way that would in turn affect the virtual model""s rendered appearance.
Frazer also developed a modeling kit whose elements corresponded to the components used in kits for building actual modular homes. The miniature modeling kit included a variety of elements such as wall panels, doors and windows. Software on the computer drew plans, gave feedback on planning errors, estimated costs and energy consumption, etc.
Dewey et al., in xe2x80x9cGeometry-Defining Processors for Partial Differential Equations,xe2x80x9d B. J. Alder (ed.) xe2x80x9cSpecial Purpose Computers,xe2x80x9d Academic Press, 1988, pp. 67-96, describe a set of 3-D blocks similar to some of those built by Frazer""s group, but with a different application in mind. The motivation for their geometry-defining processors was to build a re-configurable parallel computer for finite-element simulations of systems studied in mechanical engineering. Thus, the connection geometry of the parallel processing elements could match the geometry of the underlying physical system being modeled, and thereby use the available communications bandwidth more efficiently. Because the principal goal was engineering computation, each building element contained a commercially available microprocessor.
Other related work is described by Gorbet et al. in xe2x80x9cTriangles: A Physical-Digital Construction Kit,xe2x80x9d Proceedings of Designing Interactive Systems: Processes, Practices Methods and Techniques, August 1997, pp. 125-128, and in xe2x80x9cTriangles: Tangible Interface for Manipulation and Exploration of Digital Information Topography,xe2x80x9d Proceedings of CHI 98, April 1998, pp. 49-6. In the xe2x80x9cTrianglesxe2x80x9d system, the basic building elements are triangles. Each triangle is a planar, plastic equilateral triangle with an embedded microprocessor. The triangles connect to each other physically and digitally with magnetic, electrically conducting connectors. When connected to each other, the triangles can be tiled on a flat surface, or folded over into more complex surface topologies. When the triangles are connected, information about their identities is exchanged, and messages can be relayed to a host computer. In this way, an application running on the host can determine relationships between the connected pieces, and specific connections can trigger specific digital events. Typical applications include visual programming, visual scripting, and pattern formation.
Key attributes desired of self-describing construction kits include: scalabilityxe2x80x94the ability to build large structures containing hundreds of building elements, configurabilityxe2x80x94the ability to connect building elements in rich and varied ways, interactivityxe2x80x94the ability to interact physically and electrically with a constructed artifact, and presentationxe2x80x94the ability to design customized and stylized visual and physical interpretations of constructed artifacts. Known prior art building block systems lack integrated solutions that address these key attributes.
Only skilled people know how to use graphics modeling packages, such as a CAD/CAM system, but everyone can build things out of blocks. Starting from this premise, and with the goal of developing accessible modeling tools for building and populating virtual worlds, the invention provides a novel object-modeling system. The system includes building blocks that self-describe the geometric structures into which they are assembled. Each building block contains a microcontroller, and can communicate with the other blocks to which it is physically connected.
The invention provides a novel architecture for a distributed computer system comprising self-describing building blocks with embedded microprocessors (microcontrollers). Each self-describing building block is formed of an enclosure having a top surface and a bottom surface. An array of m by n radially symmetric connectors are arranged on the top surface and on the bottom surface of the enclosure, wherein both m and n are greater than one if a rigid structure is required. The connectors are configured to carry power and data signals. A microcontroller, including a memory, is mounted in the enclosure. The microcontroller is coupled to each of the connectors. The microcontroller includes communication means for exchanging data messages using any of the connectors.
The connectors enable a plurality of the blocks to be arranged in as a three-dimensional structure. This structure can be recovered by a distributed computation performed by the blocks, and passed to a host computer. The host computer can make the structure available for various applications, including virtual-reality computer games, information management for buildings, and artistic expression.
From the collected block connectivity data, and presorted or editable block attributes, the host can recover the geometric structure of the assembled blocks. The structure can then be rendered in various styles, ranging from a literal rendition, to decorative interpretations in which structural elements are identified automatically and augmented appropriately. After being rendered, the virtual models are available for viewing and manipulation by the user. The automatically decorated models can also be xe2x80x9creplicatedxe2x80x9d using 3D stereolithography.
After the block connectivity data has been collected, each block can communicate with the host, and with the other blocks using a store-and forward protocol. Sensors in the blocks can report their status, and transducers such as lights, speakers, motors, etc., can be controlled. For example, the blocks can be assembled into a model of an actual building, with sensors in the model being used to control the lighting in the building, and sensors in the building being used to control the corresponding lights in the model.
The geometric arrangement of the blocks, as well as sensor data, and transducer controls can also be shared over a network, e.g., the Internet, permitting collaborative design, remote monitoring, and multi-user game playing, for example.
In contrast to the prior art, our system concurrently achieves scalability, configurability, and interactivity, as well as a unique capability to enhance constructed artifacts through automatic, intelligent decoration. This is accomplished using a physical form factor that allows a rich and varied connectivity of building elements; a microprocessor-based, distributed, packet-switching architecture that facilitates efficient and robust computation of connectivity, and the autonomous operation of building elements during interactive use; and the automatic interpretation of constructed artifacts for the purpose of visual and physical decoration.